True From The Heart
by bookworrm1999
Summary: A mysterious someone has spiked Hermione's water with something(not alcohol). Hermione is unaware of this and has no idea why she's acting this way. Neither does Draco Malfoy. Read to find out what happens.
1. Prologue

**Hello dahlings! I'm super super super sorry about not posting for forever (for longer then forever). Sorry Swan Princess moment anyways I was fasting off Fan fiction until July and here I am. I am so sorry anyways I will be continuing 20 Ways To Annoy Draco Malfoy. But I will also be starting this new story I have no idea how long it will be. I do hope you will enjoy it. This is just a kind of prologue not long but it gives a kind of taste. I will be awesome and will post as soon as I finish writing every chapter. Instead of the usual 'I need 5 reviews before I post' moving on. Enjoy!**

They smiled as they put a few drops in girl's water bottle. As they screwed the cap back on. They heard a thump from outside the room. They quickly scrambled up and hid in the recesses of the dark room. Just in the nick of time for Hermione Granger came in. "Oh thank God, my bags still here." Ron came in just after her " I'm sorry Hermione." She sniffed "You should be, pulling me away from studying to see Harry do a dare." " I really did not need to see that." She stuffed everything back into her bag, including a certain water bottle. They left the room never noticing the person hidden in the dark. They stepped out of the shadows and opened the door. They left with a creepy smile on their face. They knew what was to come.

**So what do you think? Lemme know! Since this is not a set story I am open to suggestions as to what should happen. I have a main idea of what's happening but other things throw 'em at me. Love you guys!**


	2. Shiny Draco

**Okay I couldn't help myself but I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind another chapter so soon. Of course not anyways I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I'm only going to keep it in Hermione's point of view or switch it between Draco and Hermione. Let me know what you want.**

**Hermione's POV:**

My face hurt from scowling so much, I rubbed my sore muscles. Stupid Ronald! He pulled me away from studying, I don't think he remembers Snape is giving us a test this Friday, that's in 5 days! Boys can be so stupid sometimes, oh wait, I changed my mind they're stupid all the time! I climbed up to the eighth years dormitory. We have only a dormitory and nothing else really. I am no longer a Gryffindor, no one in eighth year has a house anymore! I bet that was Snape's idea. I can't earn house points, I have share the dormitory with a lot of girls so I can't study easily. The boys can still play quidditch, they can play for any house but they chose Gryffindor of course. That's only a upside for them of course. I'm not one for quidditch. At least the Slytherins are pleasant... okay not so much pleasant more like polite.

I bet the whole dormitory idea was Dumbledore's to promote house unity. Don't get me wrong I'm all for house unity it just feels like it's been shoved down our throats. Suddenly the wind got knocked out of me and I found myself staring at the ceiling. I struggled to get my breath back when the wind finally whooshed back into my lungs. A hand was offered to me and I took it. When I was righted I saw who I crashed into. I must've hit my head harder then I thought, for it was Draco Malfoy who had helped me up. Although his name was no longer sour on my tongue. He was always polite, he apologized to everyone and he was surprisingly sincere. He still is an annoying little git but his remarks lacked the venom they used to have. I looked back at his face, he was smirking. His eyes were twinkling -though he would hate that I used that word- with mirth.

"Thinking about the sexiest guy in school?" I stuck my tongue out at him

"Who might that be?" I reached down into my bad and grabbed my water bottle. My throat was all of a sudden really dry like the Sahara had taken root there.

I unscrewed the cap and took a swig of the much needed water. It felt frickin' amazing going down.

"Me of course," he stated proudly. I sputtered and the water came out my nose. I screwed the cap back on and wiped all the water off me with a tissue from my bag. I stuffed my bottle back into my bulging bag and readjusted myself. As I did I suddenly swayed, and Malfoy reached out to steady me by gripping my elbow. This was uncharacteristic for him.

"Swooning for me?" I shook my head to clear it

"No?" I swatted his hand away " I'm fine."

"I wasn't worried," he sniffed. I shook my head in amusement. Then I looked at him and he looked a little, almost shiny. I looked him up and down. He looked good.

"Granger are you checking me out?" he asked cockily. I looked up and smiled coyly. I reached up and rubbed his lower lip with my pointer finger. "You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" His eyes bulged, he looked like a frog, but a cute one. I chuckled lowly and smiled. I dropped my hand and walked towards the dormitory. I looked back and smiled back at him. He watched me as I walked away, completely in shock.

I turned back around and my smiled faded as I lost sight of him. What the hell was that?! I yelled at myself in my mind. 'Acting on what should have happened a long time ago.' My naughty side of my mind whispered. What do you mean, Draco Malfoy, no way. 'Admit it, you've always fancied him, even when he was a complete arse.' Right, I snorted, and Snape loves wearing yellow and has a fetish for kittens wearing hats. 'Blech Snape in yellow' well you started it. 'I'll just have to work on you, you never really have any contact with me anyway.' This is why I don't, you come up with ludicrous ideas. 'Come on, you've never once thought Draco was scrumdiddlyiciuous?' Well... maybe once or twice... oh no you are not sucking me into this! 'We will see' I felt her slip away and I felt a sense of dread set over me but also a hint of excitement.

**So what do you think? Good not good? Tell me please I'm dying to know. Suggestions please.**


	3. Phantom Doors

**So I just couldn't resist posting another chapter. This story just has me so stoked! I hope you guys are happy about it too. Anyways I replaced chapter two with a revised one. It is basically the same it just has more content in it. Draco's character has changed a bit, he's not as nice. Thank you Ashley Fox for bringing some things to my attention! So without further ado I give you chapter 3!**

**Mysterious Person's Pov:**

They chuckled as they watched the scene before them play out. Everything was playing out nicely, she had no idea what was going on. Now all they had to do was affect him.

**Undetermined amount of time later-**

Taking the dropper they squeezed only one drop into his drink when he wasn't looking. He needed less persuasion then the girl did. They quickly brought their arm back under the cloak and walked away. Nobody noticed anything, even when the Great Hall doors opened and closed and nobody came in or went out. Their plan was well underway and nothing was going to stop it's progress. What they didn't know was someone actually had noticed their exit.

**Hermione's Pov:**

That was strange the doors opened for no reason at all.

"Harry, Ron did you notice that?" they both looked up from their plates, their mouths full of food. I sighed, no they hadn't, that much was obvious from the food hanging from their mouths. I looked back to my book but I really wasn't paying any attention to it. My mind kept going over earlier today about the incident with Malfoy. Ginny seemed to notice I wasn't paying attention because she asked me about it.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"Yeah I'm fine, something weird just happened with Malfoy today."

"Oooo did he jump you?" I jumped up from my seat and squealed

"No!" Everyone in the hall turned and stared at me

"Uh no Ginny I do not want any pepper!" I sat back down and ignored the stares but my face still burned. 'Oh you so wanted him to jump you earlier'

"No I didn't!" I hissed quietly and Ginny looked at me funny.

"Anyways what happened?" But I didn't hear her because my eyes were locked in someone else's gaze. Who you might ask, Draco Malfoy's. His eyes looked a little glassy, like a doll's then it cleared. He smiled and I smiled back as if in a trance. Ginny shook my arm

"Hermione?" I looked back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Malfoy?" She reminded me.

"Oh yeah." Then I remembered what she said

"Ginny you're dating Harry you can't just say things like that, especially about Malfoy."

"What just because I'm dating Harry doesn't mean I'm blind, Malfoy is hot." I snorted and she looked at me thoughtfully then slyly asked

"Then what was with that whole episode with you and him smiling at each other for like 5 min without blinking?" "Hmmm?"

"I don't know!" I said in exasperation "I don't know what's happening!" I knew I had to get going, I still had to make up for the time lost when Ron interrupted me earlier.

" Look Gin I gotta go, I have to make up for lost study time." She rolled her eyes but then asked

" What about what happened with Malfoy."

"It can wait, I'll talk to you later though okay?." I got up and started walking towards the doors. I really wasn't watching where I was going and I crashed into someone for the second time today. The person helped me up, it was Draco again. 'You called him Draco' the voice sang. Shut up I growled in my head. All my stuff had flown everywhere but surprisingly Draco picked it all up for me. I didn't even protest, he handed it to me.

"Here you go, sorry about that." By now everyone's eyes were glued to us but I didn't really care.

"Thanks." Then I giggled not a good giggle but a girly almost fake giggle. It was like naughty Hermione had taken over. But at the same time I liked this. He opened the door for me

"After you my lady," he said dramatically and took a bow. I giggled again

"Thank you oh kind sir." I stepped through and the doors closed. He didn't follow, probably because he had to pick up his stuff. The reality of everything set it in. I felt elated and embarrassed all at the same time.'That was nice' she sighed. Shut up I do not want to talk to you I growled menacingly. 'You want him so bad' she tittered completely ignoring what I'd just said. I groaned how was I ever going to face anyone.

**So anyone have any guesses as to who the mysterious person is. Or what the liquid is or anything for that matter. Let me know what you think. Don't worry Draco and Hermione are going to act OC around each other. That's meant to happen. But anything else give me feedback. Also the week after next I will not be posting as it is my birthday that Wednesday. Love you guys! **


End file.
